Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device.
A storage device is a device that stores data in response to a control of a host device, such as a computer, a smartphone, a smart pad, and the like. The storage device contains a device (e.g., hard disk drive (HDD)), which stores data on a magnetic disk, or a semiconductor memory, such as solid state drive (SSD) or memory card, in particular, a device which stores data on a nonvolatile memory.
A nonvolatile memory includes a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), or a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM).
With the advancement of the semiconductor fabrication technology, the capacity and the degree of integration of the nonvolatile memory continue to increase. The high integration of the storage device makes it possible to reduce a production cost thereon; however, a decrease in a scale of the storage device and a change in a structure due to the high integration of the storage device cause various problems which are not found previously. For example, data stored at the storage device is damaged due to such problems, thereby lowering the reliability of the storage device. A method and a device capable of improving the reliability of the storage device are required.
Furthermore, with the advancement of the semiconductor fabrication technology, an operating speed of a host device, communicating with the storage device, such as a computer, a smart phone, a smart pad, or the like is being improved. In addition, the capacity of contents which the storage device and the host device of the storage device use is being increased. For these reasons, it is necessary to further improve the operating speed of the storage device.